


No Boundaries

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Poetry, Romance, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would it be like to live as something different than yourself? What if you got that wish for a day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Boundaries

Sequel to Merman:  

http://ksarchive.com/viewstory.php?sid=4171&warning=2

  
Art by: Elfqueen55  
  
How delightful to see you as I once was.  
  
A gift for a day, to experience this new sensation.  
  
Here, you are in my element, my surroundings, as I get accustomed to my human form.  
  
This is a special day for us both.  
  
I have found the love of my life, and when the day is over, and we return to who we once were, this between us will never change.  
  
Love has no boundaries.


End file.
